Don't Want To Be Lonely
by Pricat
Summary: Five Children and IT fic. A Psammead is lonely after his friends leave but then finds new ones but needs help to open up and be able to make friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Want To Be Lonely**

_A/N This is a story I wrote that's also on Deviant Art. It's about being friends and trying to open up._

It was a sunny afternoon at a beach and the aura seemed happy but somebody was miserable. A creature with soft grey and messy fur, snail like eyes that could move about, ears of a bat and the hands and feet of a monkey.

It was a Psammead or in layman's terms a sand fairy but he felt sad.

His only friends had just left him when he was beginning to have fun but he didn't mind.

People he cared about always left him.

"I..... knew it was too good to be true.

Who would want to be with me?" he thought as sandy tears fell from his eyes as he lay in the sand. He wished he could have friendship but knew it wouldn't work but he was used to being lonely.

It was what happened when you were a magical being able to grant wishes and people wanted to use you for it.

But then he heard something, a voice.

"W-Who's there?" he wondered softly as he got up and gasped. It was a Psammead, a female one with soft brown, fur, emerald eyes, a tubby stomach like his, hands and feet like his and ears of a bat.

"Hey there I've seen you around here.

Where are your friends?" she asked him but he didn't want to answer that question because it hurt him.

"I don't want to answer that, okay?" he told her.

"Sorry about that.

I'm Sera.

Who're you?" the female Psammead asked him. Normally Psammeads didn't try to make friends because they always left so they only were friends with other Psammeads.

"I'm Izzard J Nassicus or Izz for short.

How come I haven't seen you until now?" he asked her.

"I live near here so I come here when my friend is away." she answered hearing somebody calling her.

It was Marina.

He saw her leave and brought Marina to where she and Izz were as the human girl used her symbol cane to help her see. Izz then disappeared realising Marina was a human girl. She wondered where he was as she and Marina left the beach......


	2. Deciding To Go With Her

**Don't Want To Be Lonely**

Sera waited until Marina was asleep to go back to the beach to see Izz. She remembered how she'd felt before Marina had found her and they'd became friends and a family. She hoped Marina's grandmother wouldn't mind her going for a while. Marina had been living with her grandmother since last year.

She smiled seeing the moonlight on the ocean as her brown furry feet touched the sand of the beach. She hoped she could find Izz again but her ears picked up the sound of moaning softly from a cave not far from where she and Izz had been during the day.

She went in and smiled softly.

Izz was lying on the cave floor asleep while a lamp was on. She realised he was moaning softly and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Please don't be sad Izz." she whispered softly as his eyes opened seeing her there beside him.

He was a little stunned seeing her here.

"What's wrong?

Why're you looking at me like that?" she asked softly.

"Why isn't your friend with you?" he said wiping away a sandy tear but made sure she didn't see him do it.

"She's..... asleep right now.

Besides she's not allowed outside after dark because she can't see in the dark and lost her night vision.

You were sad when you saw her, didn't you?" Sera told him.

"Because humans only use us for their annoying and selfish wishes but don't care about us!" he answered sadly turning his furry back to her. She sighed at his opinion.

"Not all humans are like that.

When Marina found me, she knew I was a Psammead but never made a wish and she cares about me like a friend or sister. You've always been alone, haven't you Izz?

Maybe you should open up and learn to trust others." she said as she left but sadness was in Izz's eyes at that.

He had wanted her to stay with him but knew it would never happen. Tears fell from his eyes but then he saw her return to the cave.

"Izz..... it's okay.

You don't have to be alone anymore.

Plus you can trust Marina.

She and her grandmother are really nice, Psammead's honour." she said wiping away the tear from his eye. He saw her reach out a furry hand to his and he was still unsure but decided to take it as he got to his feet.

He then followed her to the house where she, Marina and Marina's grandmother lived and entered Marina's room by climbing in through the window.

Sera smiled as she saw Marina was still asleep as she climbed in beside her while Izz slept on the bed......


End file.
